


Cooking ? Cooking !

by Twykad



Series: Of Shadowhunters and a glittery Warlock [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cuteness overload, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Magnus and Alec have a date, SO MUCH FLUFF, Simon wants to protect Max from Izzy's food, no one can resist to Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: While Magnus and Alec are having a date, Simon tries to save Max from Izzy's cooking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff fluff fluff!

            Simon had learnt with time to never trust Izzy when she got into her cooking moods. Isabelle _loved_ cooking but, as everyone knew, she was very, _very_ bad at it. So it was with a great despair that he watched his nephew, Magnus and Alec’s son, asking his aunt for cookies and the delight on his girlfriend’s face. He had two solutions now: not bothering his friends on their date and trying to do as much damage control as possible _or_ calling them…Both possibly leading to death sentence.

           

            “Uncle Shimon, we makin’ cookies with aun’ Ishy!” The three years old excitedly told him, tugging on Simon’s jeans.

 

            Simon gave Max a wary smile and took him into his arm.

 

            “Don’t you prefer ice cream Blueberry? We still have some in the freezer.”

            “Eeeeeh….” Max considered. “No!” He pouted.

            “But it’s for the best you know.” Simon insisted, watching Isabelle disappearing into the kitchen. “Aunt Izzy doesn’t cook well; your dads wouldn’t want you to eat her cookies.”

            “Bu’ I wan’ cookiiiies.” Max whined trying to escape from his uncle embrace.

            “Ice cream is better Max I swear; your daddies wouldn’t like you to eat your auntie food.”

 

            But it was too late because as he insisted, Max began this kind of crisis young children have, he started whining harder and crying.

 

            “Okay, okay. You can make cookies with Izzy.”

 

            The cries stopped immediately and Simon sighed at how weak he was for this little warlock.

 

***

 

            Over the years they had spend together, Magnus had noticed, as he taught Alec on movies and cinema, that the shadowhunter, if didn’t like super hero movies or only find a little thrill watching action movies it appeared that Alec really liked comedies or romance. He loved movies with happy protagonist and which allowed him to take off all the tragedies and drama his life as a shadowhunter brought to him. First time he had showed his fiancé a rom-com, he had been worried that he would be bored, but Alec had watched it with a curious fascination. Now, they regularly went to the cinema few blocks away from their loft to watch some sappy movies. Alec will always complain about the cheesiness but the sparkles in his eyes showed he secretly loved it. His fiancé was just a big softy inside and Magnus loved it.

            He took Alec’s hand and intertwined their fingers as they walk in the street, the evening was still very young but the night was already, lazily falling over them. Alec readjusted if scarf as the cold wind brushed their faces and Magnus sent some warm magic into Alec’s body.

            They stopped in front of their favourite coffee shop of the moment but Alec pulled Magnus to him before they enter, leaning to kiss him. It was all so very perfect… Until his phone rang.

            He groaned and stepped away from Alec to see who dared to bother him and his perfect date. His blood ran cold when he saw Simon’s ID. Was Max ok? Was he sick? Warlocks are rarely sick but, yet again Max hadn’t shown traces of his magic yet. Was he hurt? Was he, Simon and Izzy hurt? Did a demon attack them?

 

            “What is it Sherman?” He answered trying to appear calm as Alec, despite his worry eyes, was trying to reassure him applying soothing circles on his hand.

            “Magnus, thanks God you answered. This is an emergency; Izzy is making cookies and will try to feed them to Max.”

 

            Magnus didn’t know if he felt more relieved than annoyed or more annoyed than relieved, but for sure, he wasn’t going to let that ruin his date.

 

            “Seriously Solomon? You call me because Isabelle is cooking for Max? Just help them and make sure the cookies don’t burn.”

            “But… Magnus-”

 

            Magnus stopped listening, unable to help a smile at Alec leaning again to kiss his neck even biting ever so lightly at his ear, carefree. And as Simon was still rambling on the phone, he couldn’t help thinking that if Alec didn’t stop right now; they will definitely have to skip coffee.

 

***

 

            Later that day, when Alec and Magnus showed up at Isabelle and Simon’s door, they were welcomed by a blue little boy running happily to them and throwing himself into Alec’s arm as the shadowhunter had kneeled for him. It had been an afternoon and evening but he had missed his daddies so much. When they were away, even if he was having fun, he was always afraid his daddies won’t come back.

 

            “Daddyyyy!”

            “Hey Blueberry, how was you afternoon with uncle Simon and aunt Izzy?”

            “I had fun an’ I, I, I ate cookies and aun’ Ishy had dou’ everywhere in her hair an’ in the kichen an’ everywhere and on me too and it was funny”

            “Oh really?”

 

            Max nodded furiously.

 

            “Was it good?” Magnus asked with a smile and Max nodded again.

            “Bu’ we didn’ ea’ them.”

            “Then who made the cookies you ate?”

            “The beikary!”

            “Oh the bakery, and what happened to you auntie’s cookies?”

            “I, I don’ like black cookies.”

            “They were burnt” Simon deadpanned.

            “WELL COOKED!” Isabelle yelled from the living room.

 

            And Alec and Magnus bursted into laughing as Simon snorted. Max didn’t really understand yet what everyone found funny, but he still happily joined the laugher. Alec and Magnus both kissed his cheeks and the innocence from his young age prevented him to feel, at this very instant, anything but pure bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are welcomed <3


End file.
